Forum:Indiana Jones Wiki's 5th anniversary
The Indiana Jones Wiki is turning five later this month! How should we celebrate? * count down with our top five articles? * have everyone create five ? * have cake? * play a game of Raiders of the Lost Ark (game)? what do other wikis do on their anniversary? Jawajames 02:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *I know Wookieepedia acknowledged theirs on their logo (for like five days). Sure we only have a handul of active memebers but 'twould be nice to have something even if it's just that for a week. It's not the years and all that. I like the top five though. Maybe have a top five article pages by theme listed on the main page? Say top five character pages, top five media, top five artifacts etc. Top content alone puts the front page way above everything else. :p Five columns running the bottom of the page? The problem there is having someone who can do that without messing up the page layout. I know I don't have the skillz for that. Replace that Indy picture with an image of his Scandal of 1920 birthday for a week? :D Vetinari(Appointment) 16:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ** i like the cake idea! maybe we pick out 5 character pages, 5 artifacts, 5 media, 5 categories, 5 other pages. perhaps we won't reformat the whole page, but just put our stuff in the top paragraph section that just welcomes ppl. Jawajames 19:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ***I'd suggest we go by most visited pages rather than picking them ourselves. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ****Makes sense to me, so long as they are up to snuff, stylewise. Jawajames 17:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *****My attempt is here. Obviously the listings would get changed to something accurate to the most visited list. ;) It does have the problem of not being able to handle more than one line per bullet point (otherwise it offsets the bullet points) but I don't think there's anything there that can't be abbreviated. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took a while to get a peek at this - i edited your sandbox - moved the birthday box up to the front, and populated the lists and reformatted the table - 4 columns works better than 5 i think. i also added one more list - of admin's favorites, and picked out 2 articles that i think are good. you can pick out 2 as well, and hopefully we can agree on a 5th one to be the top place. Jawajames 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Problem with placing it at the top is that I think it's going to bump half the main page down for the top right advert (which is why there's a square of nothing originally put there). Vetinari(Appointment) 03:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ** hmm.. maybe we cut it to fit into the top of the left column? Jawajames 02:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ***That'll leave uneven columns. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) **I'd rather have uneven columns at the bottom and have everyone see the birthday message, than have the message unseen past the scroll point of the page. Jawajames 04:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ***'Kay. Vetinari(Appointment) 18:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ****Y'know, in theory, what we could do is have a birthday image (with an appropriately Indy font message?) as a banner alongside the left of the ad at the same height which would allow us to keep the middle column. Vetinari(Appointment) 20:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) **got any skill/time in that department? Jawajames 00:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ***I can resize an image. ;) Writing anything on it probably falls under a breach of fair use though... Vetinari(Appointment) 00:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) **** at this point, just go for it... Jawajames 01:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *****Well it's the best it's gonna be with my 'skillz'. ;) The image is slightly misaligned with the ad but I could put up with it for a week or so. :p Shame it ain't an Indy birthday image though. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC)